A large number of metal sheet laminates obtained by laminating metal sheets have been so far proposed. Ordinary metal sheet laminates have been mainly used in a structural material.
In recent years, the use of the metal sheet laminate has been diversified, and it has been required to supply a special material used for forming a fine shape through etching.
In an etching material, an alternate laminate of an etching layer and an etching stop layer, such as a laminate of etching layer/etching stop layer/etching layer, is needed to form a fine shape through etching.
The formation of such an etching stop layer has been so far performed by a wet plating technique or a clad technique in which heat diffusion treatment is conducted after hot or cold rolling.
Nevertheless, such a technique is problematic in that it involves an intricate process and is not appropriate for a fine metal sheet laminate requiring precision.
The first problem of the invention is to provide a multilayered metal laminate which has a given thickness and is adhesive-free and which is obtained by bonding a metal sheet having a thin metal film previously formed on the surface by a thin film forming method such as vacuum deposition or sputtering to a metal foil having a given thickness without using an adhesive.
Further, the second problem of the invention is to provide a process in which production of a multilayered metal laminate including formation of a thin film on a metal sheet and bonding to a metal foil is continuously performed.